


[Podfic of] Strike One

by Flowerparrish



Series: Marvel Podfics [39]
Category: Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Baseball, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angry Sex, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Boston Red Sox, Established Relationship, Hate Sex, M/M, New York Yankees, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Rivals to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:42:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28519578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flowerparrish/pseuds/Flowerparrish
Summary: [Audio Length: 8:44]It's like this:Clint Barton is an asshole and he's been an asshole ever since Bucky first played against him when they were eighteen and he hasn't changed at ALL in the nine years they've been rivals.Bucky hates him.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Clint Barton
Series: Marvel Podfics [39]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1465687
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	[Podfic of] Strike One

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ClaraxBarton](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaraxBarton/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Strike One](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20950553) by [ClaraxBarton](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaraxBarton/pseuds/ClaraxBarton). 



> Happy Birthday Clara! I hope you enjoy this present!

**Google Drive:** [Download](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1JRFQv_n5dTnP39GGyZx2eElNMO4W5853/view?usp=sharing)


End file.
